


cum kitty

by 1991



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddykink, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Princess - Freeform, Smut, cuteness, dog!harry, dog!liam, fluff at da end, idk i like it, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1991/pseuds/1991





	cum kitty

"Liam stop it."Louis scolded, trying to put on a mean face but he just ended up looking absolutely adorable. The dog hybrid chuckled, pressing another kiss to the kitten hybrid's neck.

"Had anyone been mean to you at school baby?"Liam asked, petting Louis' brown ears softly causing him to purr. Louis loved to have his tail and ears touched, it was the best thing in the world for kittens hybrids.

Hybrids were the worlds #1 species, only three billion humans left, the rest were hybrids. All hybrids were either kittens, dogs, rabbits, bunnies, lions, or wolfs.

At least those were the most common.

The kitten hybrids got bullied the most out of all of them, their natural small structure and innocence made them an easy target for dog and wolf hybrids.

Most kittens and dogs never interacted romantically, but that was a completely different story for Louis, Liam, and Harry. 

Harry and Liam were best friends in high school and when Louis came to their school as a junior while they were seniors they instantly became protective over him.

This just evolved into a romance between the three of them, Liam and Harry pretty much sharing Louis.

"When is Haz getting home?"Louis whimpered, missing his boyfriend that had been on a class trip for over two weeks.

"Tomorrow."Liam said and the younger smiled, getting back to typing his essay as he sat in between Liam's legs.

"You never answered my question?"Liam asked, kissing Louis behind the ear. Hybrids had two sets of ears, one which was human and the other which was animal, their animal ears were their main source of hearing but they still used their human ears.

"No, no one did anything."Louis said rather quickly. Liam noticed his tenseness, running his hands up and down the smaller's arms.

"You're lying."Liam said and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Why does it matter anyways?"Louis asked, crossing his arms on his chest. Liam frowned, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder.

"I don't want people bullying my boyfriend."Liam responded and Louis bit his lip.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow."Lou promised, looking down. Liam nodded, beginning to suck tiny marks onto the pale skin of louis' neck.

Louis whimpered, closing his computer screen. "Liam... please."Louis purred, gripping onto Liam's knee.

"Please what?"The older teased, palming Louis already. 

"Fuck me."He moaned, leaning back against Liam more. The dog hybrid moved Louis' computer off the bed, changing their positions so that Louis was ontop of him.

"You gonna ride me kitten?"Liam asked with a deep voice and the smaller nodded, pulling off his shirt and working on Liam's.

Once they were both stripped other than the cute little thigh highs that the cat was wearing, Liam grabbed the lube from the nightstand and began prepping Louis.

Louis moaned when Liam inserted the second finger, his eyes closed as he pushed back against the fingers.

Liam knew exactly where Louis' prostate was, rubbing against it slowly. The younger's jaw went slack, his breathing picking up.

"Mmm, daddy."Louis moaned, moving his hips. Liam pulled his fingers out, motioning Louis to lean down.

He connected their lips, his hands settling on Louis' ass. "I.love.you."The kitten said in between kisses, giggling as Liam squeezed his bum playfully.

"I love you too."Liam smiled, pecking Louis' lips one last time before adjusting, Louis sitting up again.

Liam pushed his cock in, the thick head stretching Louis even more. Once they were both settled, the smaller began bouncing.

"Feels good baby?"Liam asked and Louis nodded, bouncing slowly.

"So good."He moaned, his head falling back as Liam ran over his prostate.

Both of them were too caught up in each other to hear the front door of the flat open and Harry call their names. The moment he heard Louis' moans and mewls he knew exactly what was happening. Smirking, he set his bag down and walked to the room, knocking on the door.

Liam and Louis were surprised by the knock, louis un-straddling the older boy blushing like crazy. Harry opened the door and both of their eyes widened, the kitten flew off the bed and into Harry's arms in seconds.

"Harry!"He squealed, legs wrapped around his torso as well as his tail. The curly headed lad smiled, holding onto Louis bum and kissing his cheek.

"Hi baby."

"How was your trip?"Louis asked casually, acting as if he wasn't totally naked.

"How about we fuck now and catch up later?"Harry said and all of them nodded. Louis had Harry stripped within minutes, straddling him while their lips were attached.

Liam simply watched, his hard on getting bigger. Liam put Louis on his hands and knees, pressing kisses to his back.

"Suck."Harry commanded, tapping his cock over Louis pink lips. The smaller took his cock eagerly as Liam slipped into him from behind.

He moaned around Harry's cock, pumping at the base. His pretty blue eyes were looking up at Harry with so much love it was crazy.

He took Harry out to breathe, moaning Liam's name loudly. Louis' felt his prostate being pounded into, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"I-daddy-fu."He couldn't form a correct sentence as his head dropped. Liam smirked, looking up at Harry and raising his eyebrows.

"You gonna cum babyboy?"Harry asked tipping Louis' chin up. The small boy nodded, clenching around Liam.

Harry was pumping himself, just watching his boyfriend get fucked into oblivion. "Li I'm gonna cum, ugh!"Louis moaned, his lower body falling onto the sheets.

"You can cum whenever you want baby."Liam smiled, kissing the back of louis' neck. It only took a few more thrusts into his prostate to get Louis to cum, crying out.

The two dog hybrids weren't far behind, Liam cumming inside of the smaller boy as Harry came onto Louis' bum.

Louis collapsed, breathing heavily and constantly whimpering. Liam pulled out, leaning down and planting kisses onto Louis' heated skin.

"So perfect."Liam whispered, running his hands down Louis' sides and back. Louis sighed, a small smile on his face.

"The prettiest princess."Harry added, scratching louis' ears causing him to purr. Louis was in heaven, his boyfriends praising him and being extra gentle.

"You wanna cuddle princess?"Harry asked and Louis nodded. Harry cleaned off Louis' tummy which he had come on, getting him into bed.

"You thirsty kitten?"Liam asked and Lou nodded. As Liam went to fetch some water Louis cuddled into Harry, his tail wrapping around the older boy's leg.

"I missed you."Louis whispered, looking up at Harry with a distant look still in his eyes. 

"I missed you too kitty."He chuckled, running a hand up and down Louis' bare back. The tiny boy yawned, resting his head on Harry's chest.

"Where's Lili."Louis asked tiredly.

"He went to get you some water."Harry reminded and Louis nodded.

"I want my puppy."He whined and Harry rolled his eyes, calling for Liam to hurry up earning a 'shut up haz' in response.

"Lili is silly."Louis giggled and Harry nodded fondly. After sex louis was his favorite, he acted like a small child and all he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend and be peppered in kisses.

Liam came back with a glass of water and a peeled clementine for Louis to eat which he took with a big smile on his face. Once he was done they all cuddled up, Louis in between two sets of abs; he was in heaven.

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow?"Liam asked confused.

"I was supposed to but we managed to get an earlier flight."Harry explained, tracing Louis' thigh highs and he nodded. Liam and Harry then began a conversation about the trip.

Louis meowed, trying to get his boyfriends to notice him. They just continued, acting like they hadn't heard anything.

Louis pouted, turning his eyes into slits, like cat eyes. When a cat hybrid got into that mode they got very defensive and fast. It was their defense mechanism.

Louis was just doing it to get attention.

"Louis."Liam warned, finally noticing what was happening.

"Princess stop it."Harry said, planting kisses on his bare shoulder and massaging his thigh. Louis went back to normal, a pout still on his lips.

"Why'd you do that."Liam asked, his ears straight up. Louis simply meowed, cuddling into Liam's chest while purring.

"He wants attention."Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. Louis nodded, looking up at Liam with those baby blue's.

He reached back to pull harry closer so they were all squished together again, making the two older boy's chuckle.

Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' hair, in between his ears. "Take a nap my love."He said and Louis nodded, closing his eyes.

Louis fell asleep in between his two boyfriend, who were watching over him as always.

No one can hurt their baby kitten.


End file.
